Pokemon XY&Z - revised
by TheMasteroftitains97
Summary: A re write of the Pokemon XY&Z anime from episode 16 onward, doing things the series clearly wanted to do but couldn't because of mandates from Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1 Look at me

**(Hello and welcome to my re-versioning of sorts of the Pokemon XY &Z anime. I am writing this because, well, I didn't really like the latter half of it. While it was well written for what it was, I personally feel that it felt like it was going to a very certain place originally. One that a lot of fans had been wanting to see for a very long time in some way shape or form and that I was very excited by the prospect of. Which I'm sure you will be able to guess after a chapter or two. Fair warning: this story will feature depictions of sex (mainly amourshipping) as well as swearing and none pokemon battle violence. So if none of those are your kinda thing, you might want to just go ahead and check out now. Also, this is my first time writing a fic so it may be a bit rough and if it comes off as so, I apologize. For context: in my story, Ash and Serena are 15, Jessie and James are 19, Clemont is 14 and Bonnie is 8. In the Pokemon universe you come of age at 10 and I have always taken that to mean that teenagers are more like the American depiction of young adults in that they can give consent, are supposed to be figuring out what they want their roles in the world to be and can do any of the other things that people 18 and older are allowed to do in America. So those sorts of things will play a role in my story. Anyway, I'm just going to get on with it now so, enjoy!)**

It was a beautiful day in the Kalos Region and Ash and his friends were walking through the Forrest, having just left Frey City a few days ago to make their way to the Master Class so Serena could compete in it. The four had been walking for around three hours and Ash was about to suggest to Clemont that they stop for lunch when he noticed the path they were on was coming to a clearing that seemed to have a small building in it.

"Hey, look at that! " Ash said, perking up and tapping Clemont on the shoulder.

"Oh, looks like there's a rest stop. You guys wanna stop and have something to eat?" he replied, focusing his gaze on the clearing.

"Sounds good to me" " Yeah, I'm tired" Serena and Bonnie replied almost at the same time.

A few minutes later the four arrived at the rest stop and we're immediately welcomed by two young women who looked oddly familiar to Ash, but he couldn't quite place them. They introduced themselves as sisters Karen and Marissa and said that the rest stop was their families business and that they were the only ones there at the moment as their parents and brother had gone into town. Ash then found after going inside the rest stop that he and the others were the only patrons there at the moment. Ash thought this was a little weird seeing as they were on heavily used trail but reasoned that they were probably just having a slow day.

"So, what kind of facilities do you have? " Clemont asked.

Karen, the older looking of the two sisters replied saying "Well, we've got a dinning room, a couple of bed rooms for people to rent over night, a play place for pokemon and a sauna. "

"A sauna?! Oh man, I could use some time in there. I haven't gotten to really take a load off since we left Frey City." Serena said.

I thought we were going to have lunch and then get going. Ash commented.

"Serena is right though Ash, we could all use a real break after doing nothing but walking for the last few days." Said Clemont.

"Yeah, come on Ash! Let's have a free day today. I wanna take a nap and Squishy needs to spend some time in the sun. " Chimed in Bonnie.

"Ok, OK. It's fine if we stay. I was just surprised by the idea of doing it at first. Now that I think about it though, I'm sure our pokemon will enjoy spending a day out of their pokeballs. So why not." said Ash, not wanting to start a fight over something as simple as taking a day's break from their journey.

Karen and Marissa informed the others it would take some time for the Sauna to heat up since it hadn't been turned on yet and the four decided to have lunch with their pokemon while Serena waited for it to be ready. About an hour later, they were finished with their meal and Clemont decided to put Bonnie down for a nap.

"Would you like us to take care of your Pokemon while you rest?" Marissa asked.

Bonnie eagerly handed over her bag, containing Dedenne and Squishy. "If you could Pleeeese make sure he gets to sit in the sun for a while, that would be great. It's how he eats." She said, pointing to Squishy.

"Here, just be sure they get to run for a bit " Clemont said, returning his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and handing them over.

"Of course, I'll take good care of them. " Marissa replied, putting Clemont's Pokeballs into Bonnie's bag and then swinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Is the Sauna ready yet? " Serena asked, coming over to the three after returning her Pokemon.

"Yes, I'll show you right too it. " Said Karen, coming out from the kitchen.

Ash was sitting in the lobby watching his Pokemon play when he saw the others come out from the dining room. Clemont was carrying Bonnie so that probably meant he was taking her somewhere to have a nap, but Karen had Bonnie's bag which probably meant she was taking them to the Pokemon play place. Ash returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and called Pikachu to get on his shoulder.

"Come on buddy, I'm gonna take you somewhere better for you to play." he said to the small rodent Pokemon and it replied happily.

He walked over to the desk at the center of the lobby where Karen was sitting, noticing now that she was struggling with something. As he got closer, he realize it was Squishy. She was trying to fit him into some sort of small Metal Box.

"Hey! What are you doing?! " he shouted, running over to the desk.

Karen looked up at him and smiled, running her hand across her face, almost caressing it. "Isn't it obvious, we're stealing Z from you. "

Suddenly Ash realized why she'd looked familiar to him. She was one of those people they ran into in Terminus Cave. Before he could do anything he heard Serena scream across the room. He spun around to see what had happened to her, finding that she was slumped over against the door to the sauna out cold. Marissa was standing over her, holding a large piece of wood and chuckling to herself. Before he could even begin to react he felt a sharp whack at the back of his neck and doubled over in pain. As his world began to go dark, he heard Pikachu charging up with some sort of attack.

* * *

Ash woke up a few minutes later, realizing first that he had been locked in the sauna, second that Serena was next to him and still out cold, third that he had been relieved of his back pack, Pokedex, and wallet, and fourth that the sauna was on and it was slowly getting warmer. He grabbed Serena by the shoulders and shook her.

"Serena, wake up! We're in trouble!" he almost shouted into her face.

She stirred and looked up at him "Ash, what happened? Last I remember I was opening the door and then something hit me on the head and I... " she trailed off.

"It was Marissa. Her and Karen weren't who they said they were. They're with those people who attacked us in Terminus Cave. They were stealing Squishy and then knocked us out." Ash said, trying to bring her up to speed.

"What? What would they want with him? Who even are these people? " Serena said, beginning to panic.

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here. Do you have anything we can use to pick the lock? " Ash was trying not to panic her anymore, but he knew they needed to get out of the sauna and fast. They didn't know what had happened to Clemont and Bonnie, or even how long they had been out.

Serena padded her pockets upon realizing her backpack was gone and then shook her head. "No, I don't even have a bobby pin in my head."

Ash got up and walked to the door, peering out the small window in it. The lobby looked empty, as if Karen and Marissa, if those were their real names, had left as soon as they dumped Ash and Serena in the Sauna. Then he noticed a small bit of blonde hair poking out from the side of the desk.

Realizing what it probably was and turned his head back to Serena. "The lobby looks empty, but I think I can see Clemont's head poking out from behind the desk. I think they knocked him out and left him there. "

Serena gasped. "What about Bonnie? Do you see her?"

"I don't know, I can't see anything that looks like her." he replied.

Serena got up and ran to the door, then began banging her fists on it. "Clemont! Wake up! Help us! "

Ash paused for a moment, surprised by the suddenness and speed of her actions. Then he joint in with her, shouting at the top of his lounges for Clemont to get up. A few moments later he began to wake, and then jumped to his feet at the sudden realization of what had happened. Her turned to face them and waved and then stooped down to pick up something. It was Bonnie, he held her in his arms as she was still asleep. Ash clenched his fists in anger. He had know people who stole pokemon before, hell, Team Rocket had been following him years and trying to steel Pikachu, but to hurt and child who wasn't even older enough train Pokemon. That was something else, something deplorable. Whoever these people were, he was going to make sure they were brought to justice. Clemont ran over to the door, he tried to talk to them and it was only then that Ash and Serena realized why it had taken a while for Clemont to wake. The door was thick and as such, they couldn't hear Clemont even though he was speaking at a normal volume and was right in front of them.

"Speak up, we can't hear you at all!" Serena yelled though the door, making Ash jump as he did not realize how loud she could be.

"Sorry, I didn't realize! What happened?! I was going to get and glass of water for Bonnie and then I heard her yell just before getting hit over the head with something! " Clemont yelled through the door.

"Karen and Marissa were Lying! They took Squishy and probably the other pokemon! I think they were with those people from Terminus Cave! We're locked in here and the Sauna is getting hotter by the minute, is there any way you can get it open?! " Ash yelled back.

Clemont looked down at the door and his face fell. "The handles been melted and the control panel looks like it was hit with a electric attack! It's totally fired!" He yelled to them.

Ash was stumped. No pokemon, no way to get the door open on ether end, and Bonnie wasn't waking up even with Clemont shouting at the top of the lounges. He had no idea how to fix this.

Then, Serena piped up "Then trying to get us out of here is a waste of time! Run back to Frey City and get Officer Jenny! Tell her what happened, she'll know what to do! "

"But it's a 3 day walk back! If I'm not fast enough, you two could..." Clemont didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Then you'll have have to be fast enough! Get moving Clemont, don't even bother looking for your stuff! If we didn't have ours then odds are yours will be gone too!" Ash shouted, knowing Clemont and Officer Jenny were now their best chance.

Clemont nodded and then put slung Bonnie onto his back so that it was like he was giving him a piggy back ride and that she'd be much more secure while he ran. I'll be back as fast as I can, just hold on! he yelled, and then they were gone.

Ash stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Then he became painfully aware of how hot it had gotten since they had started talking to Clemont, and looking at Serena he could tell that she was feeling it too. It wasn't awful yet, but it would definitely not be long before they started sweating through their clothes.

"Let's-... I'm going to take off my jacket, gloves, shoes and socks. You probably should too. " He said to Serena. She nodded and sad down on the bench, beginning to untie her shoe laces.

* * *

Clemont ran through the forest, as fast as his legs would carry him while he held onto Bonnie by her legs for dear life. "Please hold on, please hold on just a little longer" he chanted to himself. He had no idea why Bonnie wasn't waking up, but he knew it couldn't be good. And ontop of that, if he didn't hurry and get to the police as fast as he could his friends could-... No! He wouldn't let that thought even enter into his mind. He was going to get to Frey City, get Bonnie some medical care, and then go back to the fake rest stop with help and save his friends. No matter what.

* * *

What felt like a few hours later, Ash and Serena were sitting on the bench in the Sauna, Ash having removed his shirt and Serena her outer dress. They'd tried talking to pass the time, but realized very quickly that it was making them even more miserable because their mouths were drying out and they had no water other then their sweat to drink. Ash had been counting the planks of wood that made up the wall next to him but he looked over at Serena on a whim, they were both covered in sweat now but Ash thought Serena looked worse then him. She was wearing a black undershirt and shorts and probably her underwear under that and all he had on was his jeans and boxers.

"Hey, Serena." he said, turning to face away from her and putting his legs and feet up on the bench with the rest of himself. "Go ahead and take off your shirt. I swear I won't look. " He finished, blushing a little. He didn't know much about girls and relationships, but he knew it was very rude to look at a girl who naked and you were not in a relationship and he was pretty sure that even if Serena had a bra on, it would still be rude.

Serena just looked at Ash for a moment, she knew he wouldn't look. But she also didn't know if she was ready to be bare chested around him. She hadn't even gotten up the courage to tell him how she felt yet... But then she decided that she'd rather have a batter shot of being awake when Clemont got back and removed her undershirt, letting her bare breast which had only just grown to their current size (somewhere between an A and a B cup) a year earlier fall lose. "...Thank You." she breathed.

* * *

Clemont was nearing exhaustion. He had covered a lot of ground without slowing down, but now he was starting to lose track of where he was and Bonnie still hadn't woken up. He was worried he wouldn't make it in time, and then it finally happened. He almost fell trough a bush into a clearing. No, not a clearing, he had made it back to Frey City! He didn't know how he had or even how long it had taken but he had made it. He ran into the city, heading in the general direction of the Pokemon Center as he remembered it.

* * *

Ash and Serena sat on the bench of the sauna, their backs leaning up against each other for support and to help keep them from passing out. Ash had completely sweat through his jeans and they were clinging to his legs in the worst most uncomfortable way possible, he decided he couldn't bare it anymore. "Serena, I can't deal with it anymore. I'm going to take off my jeans." he said in a very calm voice and began undoing his belt.

"Ok, I won't look. " was all she said in reply, and she meant it. She didn't dear look at Ash, just the thought of him being almost naked and sweaty was making her all hot and bothered. She'd never thought of anyone in a real romantic way before and certainly not in-...That Way before. It was so weird and foreign to her. She could feel this unnatural warmth welling up from between her legs, and felt this strange urge to rub herself. She tried to put it out of her mind over and over again but it just wouldn't go away. She got up and paced around the room, keeping her Ash out of her line of sight and she knew that he was doing the same as she heard him turn and face the wall.

"Are you OK? We probably shouldn't move around too much and try to save our energy." Ash said.

Serena stopped, standing in the middle of the room. "Sorry, I know we need to just sit tight it's just that-... " She couldn't finish the sentence, she was too scared of where it could lead.

"Just that what? You can tell me Serena, we're friends. " Ash asked, trying to keep her calm.

Serena just stood there, looking at Ash's bare back and trying to decide if she was going to be brave enough to finally tell him today. But then she also thought about their situation, and realized this could be the last conversation the two of them ever have, and that was all she needed to make up her mind. She slid off her shorts and panties and sat down next to Ash.

"Ash, you know how when you come of age, your mom tells you how very soon you're going to start having all these weird feeling and getting strange urges to do new things with your body soon? " She asked, half forcing herself through the question.

"No, I actually never got to have that talk with my mom. I left way too fast to become a trainer on my 10th birthday and a friend ended up telling me years later. ...Why? "Ash replied.

"...Ash, Look at me." she told him.

"Serena, I can't. You're-... Looking at you without your clothes on would be disrespectful." Ash said, blushing furiously at the idea of seeing Serena's nude form.

"Ash Ketchum, I am giving you my permission to see me naked because I want us to be looking at each other when I tell you this." She said, her voice sounding somewhere between annoyed and embarrassed.

"...Ok, If you're really OK with it." Ash said slowly. And then he turned to face her, and there she was. He tried to look her in the eyes at first but he couldn't help himself and let his eyes wonder, her breasts were small but really cute, her small pink nipples having sunken in a little due to the heat. The rest of her body was glistening with sweat Ash thought she was really attractive looking, so much so that he... Ash blushed.

"I guess I'm not that bad looking then." Serena said, half chuckling.

Sorry, I... You had something you wanted to say, right? He asked, trying desperately to change the topic from the current tightness of his boxers.

"Ok, ummm... Ash, ever since we started traveling together... I've been thinking about you a lot, and I really like you." She said, finally letting the words be spoken.

"Well, thanks Serena. I really like you too. You're a great friend. " he replied, sounding bashful to her.

"No Ash, I mean... I mean, I like like you. Like, I want to be with you romantically." She clarified, hoping she wasn't ruining their friendship.

Ash was confused for a moment, Serena liked him? Like Liked him? But then, it all started clicking into place. The way she had just come with him Clemont and Bonnie when she had no real reason to be traveling, the way she had looked up to him, their childhood meeting. "Oh! ...Really? " He asked in his realization.

"Yes, and I really hope you understand or even feel the same way." She said, trying not to sound as scared of being rejected as she actually was.

Ash sat there, think about this news for a long moment. He'd never had a girlfriend before, and didn't even really understand how that worked besides eventually getting married and having a family. But he knew he did really like Serena, and admired that way she went after her dreams no matter what, always cared for her pokemon and her friends. And now he found himself having this weird thing happening with his body while looking at her. If he said yes, it would be a big step into the unknown for both of them, but it would also make her really happy, and there was nothing he loved more then seeing his friends and pokemon happy.

"Serena, I don't know very much about being boyfriend and girlfriend with someone... But I know I really admire you as a person and well, now I've realized that you have a really beautiful body. So, I can't promise I'll be any good at it. But, if you want me to be your boyfriend...I'm Willing to give it a shot. He said, letting each word out with in gravity and importance it deserved."

Serena's eyes welled up with tears of joy, he said yes! He wanted to be her boyfriend! She jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips with the love and passion she had been holding back all these months.

Ash kissed her back, her lips were soft and sweet, which surprised him coz he thought with all the sweat, they would be salty. But it didn't matter, he was in the middle of his first romantic kiss and it felt amazing. He reached his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him and she came willingly, wrapping her legs around his lower torso and she began grinding hers against his stomach. Ash started grinding into her, which made the tightness in his boxers even tighter and he found he liked the feeling of it now.

Just then, there came a knock at the door and they both jumped at the sound, Serena covering herself with her dress. Ash's jaw dropped. Of all people, Team Rocket had come to their rescue.

"Get as far away from the door as you can! I'm going to have Inkay blast it open!" James shouted.

The two did as they were told, Serena rushing to get back into her clothes as they went. A moment later, the door erupted in flames and smoke and once it cleared, there was only a whole where the door had once been. Ash grabbed his clothes and ran for the outside, his body rejoiced at the sensation of the cool air in the rest of the building. It felt almost as good as what he and Serena had just been doing. Then, as Serena came through the door and he stepped back into his jeans, he looked at Team Rocket who were standing off to the side.

"I- How did-...Why?" Ash finally asked out of his confusion.

"Well, it's very simple twerp. We're the only people who are allowed to try and take your pokemon. And if anyone else tries, they'll have to go through us to do it. " jessie said, sounding very matter a fact.

"Yeah, and besides. Stealing pokemon is one thing but actually hurting you guys is another. Those Team Flare people are bad news. " Meowth threw in.

"So, here's you're stuff back, enjoy it while it lasts! " James finished, tossing as and Serena everyone's bags as the three walked out.

Ash and Serena stood there for a moment watching the door and then Serena asked "Did-... Did that really just happen?"

"...Yup." Was the only response Ash could give. And then realizing what as in front of him, he knelt down and began digging through and opening the bags, letting Dedenne and Squishy out of Bonnie's bag and Pikachu out of it's Pokeball.

"Are you guys ok?!" he asked, and the Pokemon all replied sounding happy enough.

"Ok, good. Now, we better try and catch up with Clemont." he said in relief.

"Yeah, I hope Bonnie's ok." Serena said, throwing her backpack over her shoulders and grabbing Bonnie's bag.

Ash loaded up too, Pikachu getting onto his shoulder and Squichy and Dedenne getting into Bonnie's bag with Serena. The two new found lovers and their Pokemon set off for Frey City, now finding themselves being the ones hoping to make it their in time.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Unlikely Heroes

James was bored. Very bored. Really bored. Super bored. _Insanely bored._ So bored in fact that all he had to do to keep himself from going out of his mind with boredom was to come up with new adjectives to describe his boredom. He had been sitting in the bushes for almost an hour as it was his turn to spy on the twerps, and with them all inside a rest stop there wasn't much actual spying to be done. He was about to ask Meowth to take over when two women dressed in red uniforms came walking out.

James gasped, instantly recognizing them. "Meowth! Come over here, you're not going to believe this!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Meowth came lazily walking over to where James was sitting "What is it James? I was trying to nap." he asked grumpily.

"Just look." is all James said as he passed the binoculars to Meowth.

Meowth peered through the binoculars and saw the two Team Flare members hoisting bags of what looked like Pokeballs over there shoulders. He gasped "Team Flare! What are they doing here?" he asked James.

"I don't know! They just walked out, but I think they stole the Twerps' Pokemon." James explained.

"They, WHHHHHHAAAAAT?!" Jessie yelled, running out from a few tress away.

James and Meowth scattered, leaving the Binoculars on the ground for Jessie to take, in fear of her wrath. She snatched them up, and looking through them she saw what the two were talking about. "I don't believe this! I leave for 20 minutes to get food and this happens! We're going to have to do something about this." she exclaimed.

"Like what?" James and Meowth asked together.

"Woooobufett!" the blue blob Pokemon shouted as it jumped out of it's Pokeball.

* * *

A short while later, Meowth found himself standing in the middle of the road, waiting for his prey. After a moment, the two Team Flare enforcers came into sight. Meowth put on his pest innocent face and began waving, shouting "Hey! Over here! Can you guys help me out?"

After a moment, the two women noticed him and changed their pace to come to him. They stopped in front of him. "A talking Meowth?! How is that possible?" The purple haired one asked.

"I guess so since I'm standing here." Meowth replied.

"So what's wrong little guy? Are you lost?" The green haired one asked, after a short moment.

"Kinda, I went to look for barriers and now I can't find find my trainer." He said. He hoped they wouldn't ask too many more questions, since he didn't have a lot of answers thought up and he didn't know how much longer Jessie and James would take. But just then, he noticed them coming out from the bushes.

"Well then, why don't we help you look then?" The purple haired one asked, clearly planning to try and capture Meowth. But Meowth played along, turning around and saying "Ok, let's go this way. I think it's the way I came" he said. They walked for only a moment before Meowth heard a loud _KONK_ sound from behind himself and turned around just in time to see the two Team Flare enforcers fall over, unconscious.

All 3 members of Team Rocket jumped and shouted in glee at their victory, picking up the bags of Pokeballs and walking off.

Meowth looked forward to finally receiving the praise they deserved from Giovanni, but was surprised to notice that instead of walking back to their balloon, they were headed back to the rest stop the twerps were still trapped in. "Uhhh, Jessie? Why are we going back to the twerps?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"To give them their Pokemon back, of course." Jessie replied, sounding very matter of a fact about it.

"WHAT?!" James and Meowth asked together, dropping the bags they were carrying.

"WOBBUFFET?" Asked the blue Pokemon as it escaped from it's ball again.

"Why on earth would we do that? We have all of them! Even Pikachu and that new green one! If we take them back to Giovanni now, we'll finally be free of having to chance the twerps!" James protested.

"Because James, if we take them from those two, it won't be the same. It won't be finally taking Pikachu from the twerp boy, it will just be getting a Pikachu off those two. If anything, we're doing this to make sure we _can_ have that chance to finally take all of the twerp boy's pokemon from him one day." she replied.

Meowth and James both thought for a moment. Everthing Jessie said did make sense, but missing this chance was such a shame. Finally the two gave in and admitted "You're right, let's get these back to the twerps." while hoisting the bags back over their shoulders.

* * *

Not too long later, Team Rocket entered the rest stop. They checked the cafeteria and bed rooms first, not finding any of the twerps. "Well Jessie, what do we do now?" James asked, trying to put as much of his annoyance into his voice as he could.

"We still haven't checked the Suana, maybe you should go do that James." she replied, clearly not willing to put up with his attitude.

James did as he was told and went over to the Sauna door, noticing to his surprise that not only had the console for controlling it had been blasted but the handle to the door had been melted too. When he got closer, he saw something even more surprising. Two of the twerps were locked inside, and they were in the midst of foreplay. They were making out and grinding against each other, and not only was the older girl twerp naked, but the twerp boy was in his underwear. "They must think they're about to die..." he breathed to himself.

"What's the matter, are they in there or not?" Meowth asked from a few feet over.

James sputtered for a moment, he wasn't sure if he should leave them be or interrupt them. How would he even explain this to the others? Finally, he made up his mind. "Yup, they're here alright." he shouted back to Meowth and then banged on the door.

The twerps froze and slowly looked over to him, and James had to hold back a laugh as the twerp boy's jaw dropped. "Get as far away from the door as you can! I'm going to have Inkay blast it open!" he shouted at them.

They jumped off of each other and the twerp girl threw her dress back on as they ran to the back of the room. James took out Inkay's Pokeball and backed up a few steps before throwing it and yelling "Inkay, use Psychic Beam on that door!"

Inkay appeared from the beam of energy that shot out of it's Pokeball and gave a shout of "Inkaaaaay!" as it blasted the door to the Sauna with it's Psychic Beam.

The moment the blast cleared away, the two twerps came running out of the Sauna, now almost fully dressed. "I- How did-...Why?" The twerp boy asked them all.

"Well, it's very simple twerp. We're the only people who are allowed to try and take your pokemon. And if anyone else tries, they'll have to go through us to do it." said Jessie, signaling James and Meowth to help her out with the explanation and exit.

At that Meowth threw in "Yeah, and besides. Stealing pokemon is one thing but actually hurting you guys is another. Those Team Flare people are bad news."

And finally James finished "So, here's you're stuff back, enjoy it while it lasts!" while tossing the bags of Pokeballs and the rest of the twerps' stuff to them.

Team Rocket them exited the building and began making their way back to their balloon.

Later that night, as the 3 members of Team Rocket sat around their camp fire having Dinner, James was thinking back on the day when he was asked by Meowth "So James, why did you hesitate to tell us the Twerps were locked in that Sauna?"

James blushed and said "Let's just say, it's something I probably shouldn't repeat."

"Oh really, what could that mean?" Jessie asked, suddenly becoming interested in the other two.

"I wonder..." Meowth thought.

James blushed, truly not interested in talking about what he had seen taking place. Or at least, not without asking the twerps what exactly was going on in there first.

"Come on then James, give us something interesting to talk about!" Jessie damneded.

"No way, not happening!" he insisted.

The two continued to try and get him to spill the beans all night, but for some reason, maybe out of respect for the twerps' privacy, maybe just because he found it uncomfortable to even think about, James never did.

To be continued...


End file.
